


Didn't Sign Up For This

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, OOC Droog, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Suggested threesome, walking in on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diamonds Droog didn't sign up for this. Staying and watching seems much easier, and he would if he weren't working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Sign Up For This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DroogleSearch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroogleSearch/gifts).



> Oops. My hand slipped.

He really didn't expect it. 

  


Stepping into the green room marked  **3** ****seemed to be a mistake on his part.

  


Okay, nosing around Felt Manor was a common excuse for Slick to rendezvous with Snowman, but this. This wasn't what Diamonds Droog signed up for. 

  


Fin and Trace were sprawled across the bed in Trace's room, Trace laid back without clothing as Fin laid with his back to Droog and his head over Trace's groin. From the movements of his head, it seemed that he was enjoying the art of oral sex.   


  


Droog froze. He didn't sign up for this. Not at all. Not even a little bit. Trace's eyes opened and looked over Droog before he grinned. Wide and predatory, that grin was. He beckoned his rival over and oddly enough, Droog found himself approaching. 

  


Fin's movements were kind of mesmerizing. When those light brown eyes opened, they looked from Droog to Trace. Oh damn. He moved off, a wet pop resounding from his lips as he began to lick. Up and down Trace's shaft. His eyes closed again. Shit. 

  


Droog couldn't help himself. The bulge in his pants couldn't be helped. 

  


"If y' want a turn wit' 'im after me, y' got 'im in a dick suckin' mood t'night," Trace purred as he reached down to stroke Fin's head. It seemed terrible to nod and begin unfastening his slacks, but that was precisely what he did. It was... Animalistic almost. 

  


Trace keened as Fin took him back into his mouth and from the sound of it, he was trying to milk Trace for everything he had. 

  


Droog refastened his pants and turned to get out of there. He was working, but like hell if he wasn't taking advantage of this later. He'd have to get his hands on Fin and have some fun. 

  


Later. 


End file.
